


I Ain't Happy

by JesterMonkey



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Donna is out of prison, though she had to jump into a completely different universe to do so. That doesn't matter though, she's out nonetheless. But she seems to find herself talking to some blue-haired, no eyed pretty boy... Maybe something good could come of this. Maybe she'll meet really nice people and return to a semi-normal life. Or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know too much about the Gorillaz lore. It pretty confusing stuff, nonetheless. I'm sorry if their actions or speech seem a bit off. This doesn't fall within any of the phases or within a particular time within these phases, this is just them doing whatever they really want to do. They're real in this story so there's that.
> 
> Also, I wanted to lightly touch on Murdoc's blatant abuse towards 2-D (I wrote his name like that because it seemed like a good idea at the time, by the way). Seriously, it's not pretty stuff and I do not condone the ship.
> 
> Murdoc and 2-D are my faves. :3

There was a bright flash of blue light and I was no longer at the State Prison for Women but instead I was in some dark alley. I looked around, I couldn’t see anyone else around me. I pulled at the orange prison uniform and sighed.  
It was great to finally be out of there. I would have left sooner if only fate had been kinder.  
There was a broken mirror resting on the brick wall, inside was a particularly good-looking young woman, with unevenly cut, short brown hair, a black eye and a prison uniform. I sighed, leaning forward and looking closer to the girl in the mirror. She was mildly pretty, certainly better than most of the women in the prison. If looks could kill, that would be why they were in the prison in the first place.  
I squinted. Behind the reflection was some sort of ghost with a taste in alternative rock.  
“Hi!” The ghost said, waving.  
I screamed, throwing myself back onto the ghost and slamming it into the wall. For a ghost, it sure did have some weight to it, what little there was at least. The ghostly figure screamed out in pain and fell to the floor and held its head in its hands. I stood back, watching carefully as the figure got to his feet.  
This person was some tall and lanky punk with bright blue hair and…no eyeballs?  
Oh no, I thought. You have to be shitting me. My inner teenage girl managed to find something cute or admirable about him but my adult self was somewhat disgusted yet fascinated by him.  
“I’m sorry.” The man said through his cockney. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“It’s fine.” I sighed rubbing my eyes whilst trying to avoid his. “I’m sorry for slamming you against a wall. Hey, how’s your head by the way?”  
He shrugged. “I’ll be fine.”  
I looked to his eye sockets. Instead of eyes there was just a blank space, before it was black, but now it was pure white. I scratched my chin as I rather unsubtly tried to stare at him.  
The man tilted his head. “Are you from around ‘ere?”  
“What would make you say that?” I exhaled. My eyes widened. “I wouldn’t happen to be in London by any chance?”  
“That’s right.” He nodded his head, smiling a toothy (yet toothless?) smile. “The building behind you is the local tavern.”  
There was a silence.  
“When did you escape?” He asked, stepping forward.  
I rolled my eyes. “Roughly…five minutes ago?”  
“There’s no prisons close enough for that to happen.” He stated, rubbing his face.  
“You sure do talk a lot don’t you?” I snapped at him. “What the hell do you want?”  
“I was just making sure you were okay.” He sighed. “I saw a bright light coming from back here, see, and I thought you was in some sort of danger.”  
I smiled back at him, slightly touched at his statement. “Well, thank you.” I said to him. “What’s your name?”  
“2-D.” He said proudly.  
I cocked a brow. “Your parents hated you or something?”  
“No.” He replied. He didn’t explain his name in further detail he just asked for mine.  
I grinned. “My name…is Donna. Though in prison the other women just called me ‘Dog’.”  
‘2-D’ frowned. “Why’d they call you that?”  
His expression soured when I explained that I was considered one of the worst people in the prison, and there were child molesters in there. I was never a very popular person, especially with other women. I suppose my reason for being there wasn’t so fabulous; but I was innocent.  
2-D scratched his head and smiled to me. “Would you like to come over to mine?”  
“But me dinner first.” I retorted.  
He gasped and fumbled with his words for a moment. “No! No, I meant you can stay with me and my band seeing as you have nowhere else to go.”  
I glared at him. “What makes you think I have nowhere to go?”  
“I’m just trying to help you.” He sighed. He looked down to the pavement and kicked his feet together. My inner teenage girl started to tear her hair out.  
I caved and walked towards him. “I’d like that very much.”  
He smiled but my eyes widened. Somewhere in this universe, a lightbulb flickered on.  
“D-d-did you say ‘band’?” I stuttered.  
He smiled brightly at me. “Yeah. I’m in a band.” He began to walk out of the alley and I trailed behind him. “I’m in one of the biggest bands in the world! Well, at least according to Murdoc. But anyways, I’m in a band. It’s the Gorillaz, have you heard of us?”  
My insides felt cold. Yes, I’d heard of them. I only really knew one of their better songs but I knew them nonetheless. They were some sort of alternative rock band that tended to blend genres together like they were fruit in a smoothie and they stunning music videos featuring some cartoon band members. Supposedly, the cartoons were more popular than the actual band or their actual music. They were still around, but being in prison for a long time tended to have an effect on your knowledge of popular culture.  
2-D was one of the cartoons, it seemed, but in the flesh and disturbingly realistic and somehow rather adorable (my inner teenage was still screaming at this point). But this meant that the others were real too.  
That would have meant that I was in the only universe where they existed as real people.  
In case it wasn’t made clear, I am what is playfully called “A Dimension Hopper”. This means that I can ‘hop’ into a different universe or different timeline at will. For example, I managed to hop into a universe where Adolf Hitler never existed and then hop into a universe where dolphins were the smartest creatures in that universe and they watched over mankind, protecting them from themselves.  
This also means that I have an amazing understanding of the universe. The abridged version is that: every person has their own universe and with every decision they make, a new universe is formed where that decision has its own impact. These impacts can be big or small but impacts nonetheless. Some universes are big, others are small but each universe mattered. Every person has their own universe, and like a tree each universe is it’s own leaf on its own branch.  
You don’t have to do the math to know that that is a heck of a lot of universes.  
I managed to luck out and hop into a universe wherein a pretty cool band actually existed.  
I laughed to myself. “Yeah. I’ve heard of you.”  
2-D smiled brightly at me. “Great! What’d you think of our latest album?”  
I shook my head. “Prison…remember?”  
He chuckled to himself as he reached a front door. “Right. I forgot that part.” He opened the front door and welcomed me inside.  
It was an absolute pig sty. I think I preferred prison. 2-D didn’t seem too impressed either but he still found a way to smile.  
I stepped into the house, carefully tip-toeing around clothes and rubbish on the floor. 2-D marched towards what I assumed was a kitchen and pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge. He handed it to me and gestured for me to sit down at a table where there was a pile of rubbish and some guy collapsed on top of the table. I sat down, opening the carton and sniffing it. I regretted that almost immediately.  
“Sorry about the mess.” 2-D said at last. “There’s really no point in cleaning up because…because…Would you like sumfink to eat?”  
I shook my head with a smile, placing the ancient milk down on the table. “I’m fine, thank you.”  
The man on the table threw himself up into a seated position, I flinched and threw myself backwards onto the floor. I landed on something metallic. The man breathed heavily, almost like he’d forgotten how to and stared at 2-D with wide eyes.  
He looked beside him and picked up a can, he then proceeded to throw it at 2-D. “Where the bloody hell have you been?!” He shouted, bolting towards him. The man began hitting him on the head with a thick magazine, 2-D wailing after every blow.  
“Where the hell were you, eh? You could have given us some sort of bloody warning before you leave the house! Where’d you stash my rum, you bastard?!” The man screamed at him.  
I jumped to my feet and threw a shoe at the man. He stopped hitting 2-D and stared at me, almost hissing at me. “Oi!” I shouted. “Stop hitting that poor man like he’s some sort of unfaithful spouse!”  
The man’s expression softened. “Who’s this broad? Another one of your girlfriends?” He whispered to 2-D. He looked me over and smiled, I rolled my eyes.  
The man was certainly a sight to behold, I could barely hold in my lunch. The man was a sickly green colour, he had jagged teeth which darted within his mouth and his hair was crudely cut into some sort of bowl cut. He only wore a black pair of jeans and boots. A golden cross hung from his neck, drawing attention to his grossly naked torso. If I could compare him to anything ever, I would compare him to a rotting corpse.  
The man chuckled and looked down to 2-D. “Hey, you mind if I take this one to the bathroom for a bit of a snog, eh?”  
2-D’s eye twitched and he grabbed a glass bottle and smashed it against the man’s head. The two duked it out once more, it was some sort of wimpy brawl that amounted to nothing.  
I threw a shoe at the two of them. The green man dumped 2-D to the side and strutted towards me.  
“Who the hell are you?” I hissed at him as he came too close for comfort.  
He smiled a toothy grin and grabbed my hand, giving it a slippery kiss. “The name’s Murdoc Niccals… Dr Murdoc Niccals. I am the mastermind behind the Gorillaz and its main sex appe-”  
“Shut up.” I groaned, shoving him away. “I don’t wanna hear it.”  
The man folded his arms. “Well then, who on earth do you think you are?”  
“The name’s Donna Parkinson.” I sighed, wandering over to 2-D and helping him to his feet.  
Murdoc cocked a brow. “You’re not the Donna Parkinson. You know, the one convicted of shooting some barking mad businessman and multiple accounts of illegal prostitution? You not that Donna Parkinson, are you?”  
“Yeah, actually.” I said, furrowing my brow. “How the hell did you know?”  
Murdoc simply shrugged. “I read the papers from time to time.” He looked to me and smiled. “But the Donna I’m talking about was executed maybe…three days ago.”  
My eyes widened. “Damn.” I whispered.  
2-D hid behind me. “Is that possible? Or are you just off your head again?”  
Murdoc growled at 2-D, shaking his fist at him. 2-D ducked behind my back and squeaked. I looked to the blue-haired man and sighed.  
Murdoc and I stared at one another in some sort of stand-off. He growled and mumbled under his breath whilst I tried to keep a blank expression. It was hilarious seeing this green man shake and tremble like there were ants in his pants as he tried to win the staring contest.  
He blinked and scorned himself.  
“What the hell do you want, woman?!” He shouted rubbing furiously at his eyes.  
I smiled softly. “I just want somewhere safe to stay for now.”  
“I’m not keeping some sort of criminal in my home!” Murdoc screamed.  
“But don’t we keep you around?” 2-D whimpered from behind me.  
Murdoc went to slap him but stopped just centimetres away from my face. He groaned to himself and threw himself away from me.  
“Alright! Just explain to me how you’re still alive.” Murdoc shouted.  
I froze.  
“Would you believe that Donna was cloned?” I asked.  
“Yes.” 2-D said softly.  
Murdoc frowned. “No.”  
“How about twins?”  
2-D smiled. “Yeah.”  
“Nope.” Murdoc rolled his eyes.  
I took a deep breath. “Alright. How about inter-dimensional travel? What if I came from the universe where I live to a universe where I don’t? Hmm?”  
The two blinked at me with slack jaws.  
“Maybe.” They said in unison.  
I grinned at them. Murdoc grinned in return but 2-D simply stared past me.  
“That’s intense.” 2-D muttered.  
Murdoc stepped forward and placed an arm around me. “So tell me…Donna! Does our cartoonish creation try to take over my band as well?”  
I smiled. I guess this was the universe where the live band and the animated band swapped roles.  
I looked to him and smiled, peeling his arm off of me. “I’m pretty sure telling you that is against the rules.”  
Murdoc rolled his eyes at me and trekked up the stairs in a huff. 2-D left the safety of my back once he was sure that Murdoc had left. We exchanged soft smiles at one another.  
“So…Are you really some kind of time-traveller?” 2-D asked softly.  
I nodded and he smiled wider. “Yup. That’s the basic jist of it.”  
2-D looked me over. “You look like a performer. Can you sing?”  
Performer, eh? Well, I was some sort of performer at one stage. Though it wasn’t quite the performance he would have been thinking about. Plus that was against my will. I was mildly okay at singing. I wasn’t exactly the best at it, but I could sing nonetheless.  
“Yes, I can sing.” I replied. “Why do you ask?”  
He shrugged with a smile, rubbing his neck where Murdoc had previously strangled the poor soul. He looked to me, his eyes had returned to their original black colour. He gave me a big smile and my inner teenage girl started to scream hysterically at me.


End file.
